Truth or Dare EXTREME!
by tailsred
Summary: I understand that my truth or dare show may be suckish, BUT I NEED MORE HITS AND DARES! PLEASE! Thank you
1. Introduction

Welcome to my truth or dare and my first fanfic! The following characters are in this game.

Skipper

Private

Kowalski

Rico

Julien

Mort

Maurice

Marlene

Danny (my OC)

Send in the best questions and dares u got! Bye.


	2. Round 1!

Danny- Welcome to my truth or dare game is everybody ready?

Skipper-No.

Danny-Good, alright this is a dare for Kowalski and Rico from you have to create a huge bomb and give it to Rico and let him do whatever he wants with it.

Kowalski-I don't know,the possibility for a mistake is 32.6%.

Danny-Just make the stupid bomb!

Kowalski-(makes bomb)Here Rico.

Rico-(throws bomb at a random direction hitting julien)

Julien-AHHH!(bomb blows up)

Danny-We will let you recover from that Julien,next up,3 dares from a dare for Skipper and …I like this.

Skipper and Marlene-What is it?

Danny-You two have to skydive and kiss at 11,000 feet!

Marlene-Do we have to do the kiss part?

Danny-Yes.(shoves Skipper and Marlene into airplane,plane then takes off)While we're waiting for that a dare for Rico.I'm supposed to give you this.(gives thermonuclear bomb)Now do what ever you want with it.

Rico-(eats bomb)

Danny-0_o O-kay Now onto the 3rd ,you have to tie up Julien and throw him in a pack of rabid hyenas.

Julien-He can't do that because I am de king!

Danny-Yes he can,Maurice?

Maurice-(ties up Julien and throws him into pack of hyenas.)Can I leave him here?

Danny-Certainly,hey look everybody Skipper and Marlene are about to jump!

Skipper and Marlene-(jumps and kiss while falling)

Danny-Well that's all the time we have everybody see ya next time!


	3. Round 2!

Danny-Sorry everybody I forgot to put down usernames for dares but thanks lovingskipper,Skilene4Ever for the onto round 2, but I will put more dares down.

Skipper and Marlene-(lands from jump)

Danny-Enjoy your kiss ?Anyway,a dare from Warhammer19,Skipper has to be Rico,Rico has to be Private,Kowalski has to be Skipper,and Private has to be Kowalski.

Skipper-(tries to eat chainsaw)

Rico-(gives everybody hugs)

Kowalski-Alright, I want all of you to drop and give 1,000. NOW!

Private-(tries to make potion but it explodes)

Danny-Let's not do that again next a dare form From Darkness and has to punch himself in the face as hard as he can.

Julien-NO! I will not be punching me, the king, in the face!

Danny-It's the rules.

Julien-Fine.(punches himself in the face and knocks himself out.)

Danny-Alright now a dare for me from From Darkness and Light. To answer your question I'm a guy.I have to reveal my darkest secret?(tears up)I…I…I cut a potato once and then my mom smacked me!(crys)

Everybody-0_o

Danny-(sniffs)Alright, a dare from I love Kowalski3.I dare Rico to chase Kowalski around with a chainsaw.

Rico-(throws up chainsaw)

Kowalski-Don't you dare Rico!

Rico-Mwahahaha!(chases Kowalski)

Danny-Now we got 4 dares and 2 questions from Lady , you get to be king for 3 days.(snatches crown off Juliens head and puts it on Private)

Julien-HEY!

Danny-2nd, Marlene has to go on a date with …that will be interesting.3rd ,Kowalski, you have to do the Tango with Julien.

Julien-Come on silly penguin, let us do the Tango!(grabs Kowalski and does the Tango)

Danny-Now the last dare, Mort, you have to dress as Mickey Mouse.

Mort-I like Mickey Mouse!

Danny-Of course you do, and Rico, you have to dress up as Minnie Mouse.

Rico-(slowly puts on dress)

Danny-You look nice in that dress. Now the 2 questions for Skipper. What do you think Minnie Mouse?

Skipper-Well to be honest, I hate her guts.

Danny-Question 2, would you go out with her?

Skipper-NO WAY!

Danny-That's all the time we've got send in more dares.


	4. Round 3!

Danny-Alright, onto to more questions and dares! First off we got a dare for me from butterscotchwinkie. I have to say where is my cheese sandwich in between questions and dares. Now I have 2 dares and 2 questions from hidden stranger. I dare Julian to smack Skipper with an angry porcupine so hard, where is my cheese sandwich, that his beak snaps in half. Wow!

Skipper-Do you hate me or something hidden stranger!

Danny-I think so. (Gives Julian mad porcupine)

Julian-Come here silly penguin so can you with disc! (SMACK!)

Skipper-OWWWW!

Danny-Next dare! I dare Marlene to move back in with Rhonda.

Marlene-That walrus? (Gives terrified look)

Danny-Yep.

BOOM!

Everyone-0_o ?

Marlene-(looks out and sees Rhonda at her habitat)

Rhonda-Hey rat face!

Marlene-Shoot me!

Danny-You wish. Now the questions. First question goes to Rico. What is the most painful thing you have hacked up?

Rico-(hacks up Bazooka)

Danny-Wow! Last question goes to Private. If you, where is my cheese sandwich, were on your own and needed a roommate, who would it be?

Private-Maybe you hidden stranger.

Danny- Now a dare for Kowalski from random. I dare you to do the Macarena while singing peanut butter jelly time.

Kowalski-(does Macarena) Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time!

Danny-That's enough. Instead this is the worst dare for you Kowalski. Go all week without saying or doing anything scientific.

Kowalski-NOOO!

Danny-A dare for Private from Perry Rocks. You have to eat a huge block of peanut butter winkies.

Private-YAY! SUGAR!

Danny-Without complaining about a stomach a(puts block in front of private)

Private-YIPEE! (Dives into block)

15 minutes later…

Private-Ughh…I feel…

Danny-Remember, no complaining. Now we have a dare for Skipper from Anna crombie! Skipper, you have to jump off a cliff.

Skipper-I would never do such a thing.

Danny-Fine if that's how you're going to be than… (Picks Skipper up and walks to cliff) than I'll throw you down! (Throws him off of cliff)

Skipper-AGGGGHHH!

Danny-Now our last dares from Skilene4Ever. I dare Skipper to slap Marlene very hardy and dramatically. Marlene, do it harder to Skipper.

Skipper-SMACK!

Marlene-SMACK!(Skipper falls against the wall)

Danny-Now the 2nd dare. I dare Mort to eat pants. (Hands mort pants)

Mort-I like pants! (Swallows pants whole)

Danny-0_o Okay…Now a dare for Rico including Marlene and Skipper! Rico, you have to regurgitate the two.

Rico-(swallows both animals and throws them up)

Skipper and Marlene-(disgusted looks)

Danny-Thanks everybody. Need more dares.


	5. A special request!

Danny-I'm sorry everybody that the author Daniel here forgot to update this truth or dare for so long. But I am asking everybody to send in dares for skipper and marlene. JUST skipper and marlene. Thanks a lot.


End file.
